Little Packet
by JessicaBrennan
Summary: Regina holds an important packet in her hands.
1. Chapter 1

Regina and Robin had finally confessed their feelings for each other and made love the night before and the next morning,Regina woke up first,leaving a satisfied Robin in her bed,she grabbed a robe and headed towards the bathroom,she had been to the doctor and got a new prescription of birth control pills,she held the packet in her hand,wondering if she should take them,she would like nothing more than for them to have a baby together,but she didn't want Robin to feel like she had trapped him,she popped the pill out and held it in her hand,she grabbed a glass of water and stood there,still trying to decide what to do.

"Why did you leave my arms this morning"Robin said as he wrapped his arms around her waist,causing her to jump,she dropped the packet and the pill on the ground.

"Oh i'm sorry,didn't mean to make you jump"Robin said as he bent to pick up what she had dropped.

"No,no its alright"Regina said as she tried to grab the items before he could see what they were,but she was too late.

"What is this"Robin said,holding the packet.

"Its nothing"Regina said as she stood up.

"What is birth control"Robin said reading the label and putting a finger out under her chin to make her look at him.

"Its a pill that prevents a woman from getting pregnant"Regina said,not knowing how he would react.

"You don't want to have my child"Robin said.

"Yes i mean no,i mean i didn't want you to think i trapped you if i did end up pregnant"Regina said.

"You couldn't trap me,you didn't force me to make love to you,when we made love,i didn't pull out even though i could of"Robin said.

"I know,but i didn't know how you would react,I mean we just started whatever this is between us and i didn't know if you would want to have a child with the evil queen"Regina said,looking down.

" Look at me,I love you Regina,if we were blessed to have a child together,then i would be the happiest man on earth,you may of been the evil queen once before but you are not anymore"Robin said.

"Oh yeah,who am i then"Regina said.

"You're the woman i love,you are Henry's mother,you are one of the most important people in my life"Robin said.

"And i hope you are my wife one day as well as the mother of my child"Robin said as he threw the packet into the trash.

"Robin,what,what did you just say"Regina said,as she watched him kneel down in front of her.

"Regina,love,i asked you to marry me"Robin said,Regina was stunned,here they were in her bathroom,her in a robe,him in pants,no shirt,him kneeling on her bathroom the most romantic settings by any a Thief,her an Evil Queen.

"Regina you're not turning me down are you"Robin asked,abit worried now because of her silence.

"I wouldn't dream of it"Regina said as she leaned down and kissed him her answer.

The End


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry guys but i no longer feel like i can write for Outlaw Queen until the brat Emma learns her lesson,hopefully next season and Marian either dies like she was meant to be or Robin chooses Regina,his i'm stopping all my current stories for now.


	3. Chapter 3

"So did you really mean it"Regina asked as soon as she woke up the next morning beside had been looking at him for quite some time,watching him sleep.

"Mean what"Robin said,his voice heavy with sleep,he was laying on his stomach,his head on his pillow,he had turned his face towards her at her words.

"About marrying me"Regina said,as Robin moved onto his side,pulling Regina to his side.

"Regina,i have never been more serious about anything in my life,i love you,i want to spend all my days with you,i want us to grow old together"Robin said.

"I want that too,i love you too"Regina said as she leaned towards him to kiss him,he responded instantly,kissing her deeply.

"And i also was serious about the other part"Robin said as their kiss ended.

"Which is"Regina said,her thoughts consumed by his kiss.

"About us having a child together"Robin said,his eyes full of lust and passion.

"I just need to warn you,i'm not sure the pills were doing anything,i'm not sure i'll be able to have a child"Regina said,at those words Robin turned onto his back,pulling Regina on top of him.

"Do you doubt i can get you pregnant"Robin said,smiling.

"Well not for lack of trying"Regina said.

"Mmm well I say we get back to trying"Robin said as he started to kiss her again,pulling her up onto his lap,her hips encircling his hips,he sat up some,his back leaning up against the headboard of the bed,he took his hand and rubbed her clit,getting a slow moan out of Regina,she kissed his lips,his face,his neck. She had never known that being with someone you loved could engulf her so much. What she had experienced in the past was nothing compared to what she had experienced with Robin,with Daniel,there had only been a few innocent kisses,touches but nothing else,with the King she hated every time he put his hands on her,even when he looked at her,and with Graham it was nothing more than to satisfy herself,but she gained nothing from Robin he satisfied her every whim,her every desire,he always made sure she enjoyed making love with him,plus a huge bonus was being in love with him and him feeling the exact way towards that in her mind,she kissed his chest as he then moved his hands to her breasts,they felt perfect in his hands.

Robin kissed her lips as his hands were on her breasts,massaging them,he stopped kissing her for a few seconds,to look at her perfect breasts,in his mind pictured her,holding their child in her arms,as it sucked at her breasts,that was an image he planned to make sure was passionately in love with her,the other love in his life had been his wife Marian,their love was a young love,a sweet love,he had never allowed himself to get attached to another woman,putting all his focus on his son and keeping his men safe,ironically enough he was had,had to keep them safe from the woman he was in love with,the woman he was making love with at this moment.

Robin moved one hand and felt her folds,felt her wetness,he smiled and then postioned her to take him,he slipped in slowly,the head only,then he inched slowly in,he felt her muscles tighten around him as he moved in,till he was in all the way to the hilt,she moaned as he was fully inside her,then she started to move on him,resting her hands on the headboard as she rode him,the only sounds was the bed moving,and their started to ride him faster,Robin's hands were on her hips as she rode,she leaned in far enough and Robin needed no one to tell him what she wanted,his lips,attacked one nippled,circling it,teasing it,before putting it in his mouth and sucking on it,then he moved to the other one it,giving it the same attention,Robin's hips pushed up meeting her hips,Regina felt herself getting close.

"Robin"Regina said,her voice heavy with passion.

"Look at me Regina,cum for me"Robin said as she looked into his eyes and he then moved one hand to her clit and this sent her over the edge.

"Robbinnnn"Regina said as her orgasm hit her full force,her orgasm bringing him with her as he exploded,emptying himself inside of her,he moaned out her name as he came.

"Reginaaaa love"Robin said,fully satisfied,she collapsed on top of him,totally spent.

"Regina"Robin said.

"Hmmmm"Regina said,no words coming to her mind.

"I don't think its a problem of us having a child together but a matter of when"Robin said as they laughed together.

Thanks for the reviews,messages,follows,favorites.


	4. Chapter 4

Regina walked out of the bathroom,tears in her eyes after reading what the little stick had told her,she wasn't pregnant,again,this was the 4th month since they have been trying to get pregnant,and she still wasn't pregnant,Robin always tried to make her feel better.

"Well love,we just have to keep trying,i'm so enjoying trying with you"Robin said with a smile.

Regina began to think she was being punished for all the evil things she had done in the past,was this her curse,never to hold a baby of her own,never to feel it growing in her stomach,never to feel a kick to the ribs liked Snow had described one too many times,never to see it on the sonogram,never hear the heartbeat,and yes even the nausea and vomiting because of it,never to hear its first yell as she gave birth,she wanted Robin's child more than anything,she felt like she was letting him down,he evidently could have children,Roland was proof of if the fault lie with quickly dried up her tears and headed downstairs to work on breakfast,she knew that Robin was outside checking on Roland and Henry,they had camped out last night in the backyard,after lots of pleading,she had given in,but she had also cast a protection spell over the backyard just in case,she was making pancakes when the back door opened.

"Morning mom"Henry said as he went and gave her a kiss and headed upstairs to shower and change.

"Good morning momma"Roland said as he too came into the house,gave her a hug around her legs,she bent down and kissed his forehead and he too went upstairs to freshen up,she then fixed her attention back to making the batter for their breakfast,she felt two arms come around her from behind.

"Morning love"Robin said as he kissed her neck,bringing her to lean back against her.

"Good morning"Regina said,still whipping the batter,Robin took his hands and put them on top of hers,pulling it away from her task.

"Regina what's wrong"Robin asked,knowing something was bothering her.

"Nothing,why"Regina said.

"Because if I didn't know better I would think the batter had done something to upset you,now tell me what's wrong"Robin tried again,at her not answering,he took her chin and lifted it,making her look him in the eyes,when she looked at him,he saw tears start to fall,then he understood.

"We're not pregnant"Robin said.

"I'm,I'm not pregnant,you can have children obviously"Regina said as she tried to move away,but Robin was not having any of it.

"Regina,we will have a child together,you have to have hope"Robin said,not doubting for one second that they would.

"And what if I can't,i mean I was married to someone for awhile and we never did"Regina said.

"You were not married to the right man,your soulmate"Robin said.

"Always cocky"Regina said,letting a little smile come to her face.

"Always for my Queen"Robin said as he kissed her lips,he then leaned his forehead against hers.

"Now no more doom and gloom,we will have a child,who was it that told me once to be patient"Robin said,remembering the day in the witch's house,her telling him to be patient that they would find the witch.

"I remember that day,i thought you were about to kiss me at one particular moment"Regina said.

"I thought about it,but then thought she might turn me into a toad,so I just leaned in to get a good scent of you"Robin said.

"And"Regina said.

"Let's just say,you are far more of a love potion than any drink in this land"Robin said as they both smiled.

"Now,I want you to go lay on the couch,and I'm going to finish breakfast,then all of us will go to the park and have a relaxing day"Robin said.

"The park,alright"Henry and Roland both said as they had just then walked into the kitchen.

"Oh but"Regina started to say.

"Come on momma"Roland said as he put his hand on hers and pulled.

"How can I resist"Regina said as she went with Roland.

"You can't resist the Hood men"Robin said as she pointed at him and laughed.

"Ok Henry,think you can help me with breakfast"Robin said as they finished making breakfast

Thanks for the reviews,messages,follows,favorites.


End file.
